narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakra Uchiha
| kanji = うちはシャクラ | romanji = Uchiha Shakura | aka = Guanyin(ぐあんいん;Guanin) Shinzui's Precious Sake(しんずいのきちょうさけ;Shinzui no kichō sake) Aruki of the Lotus Clan(はすしぞくのあるき;hasushizoku no Aruki) | japanese = Sakura Mei |english = Shalom Mercy | image = | birthdate = September 9 | age = 46 (Fourth Shinobi World War) | gender = Female | height = 182.3 cm | weight = 70kg | blood type = B | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Head of Ninja Monk | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Tajima Uchiha (ancestor) Shinzui Uchiha (father) Nakano Hyūga (mother) Kagami Uchiha (uncle) Yami Uchiha (aunt) Obito Uchiha (uncle) Shisui Uchiha (cousin) Gen Uchiha (cousin) Sayuri Senju (cousin) Unknown Husband Kitsu Uchiha (son) Narashi Uchiha (son) | clan = | rank = Jōnin | classification = S-Rank Sensor Sage Ninja Monk Partially Modified Human Pseudo Jinchūriki (Chōmei) | reg = KON-0619 | academy = 9 | chunin = 11 | jonin = 14 | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan | tota = | beast = Chōmei | hiden = | unique = Gift of the Hermit Group Chakra Untraceable chakra | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Wind Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin–Yang Release | jutsu = Injajutsu Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder Sharingan Coercion Sharingan Genjutsu: Sharingan Memory Sharing Technique Mangekyō Sharingan Susanoo Tailed Beast Skill Chakra Threads Cocoon Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique Scale Powder Creation Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Shockwave Wing Beheading Wing Rotation Ninjutsu Barrier Shatter Technique Chakra Disruption Technique Chakra Levitation Technique Chakra Transfer Technique Teleportation Technique Enlargement Technique Hiding in Surface Technique Summoning Technique (Snakes,Wolf ) Taijutsu Chakra Enhanced Speed Body Alteration Lightning Release: Thundercloud State Soft Physique Modification Medical Ninjutsu Body Pathway Derangement Body Revival Technique Chakra Scalpel Dead Soul Technique Mystical Palm Technique Yin Healing Wound Destruction Sensory Ninjutsu Sensing Technique Mind's Eye of the Kagura Rain Tiger at Will Technique Hebijutsu Binding Snake Glare Spell Body Fluid Shedding Technique Chakra Absorbing Snakes Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes Gathering of the Snakes Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Repleneshing Technique Slithering Snake Mode Bukijutsu Gunbai Barrier Technique Gunbai Fanned Wind Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Uchiha Return Fire Release Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Wind Release Blade of Wind Wind Release: Air Blades Lightning Release Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Yin-Yang Release Creation of All Things Technique Finger Cannon Path of the Fang Yang Release: Fūma Tomoe Yin Release Chakra Arms | weapons = Antidote Bingo Book Blood Increasing Pill Blue Fire Powder Explosive Tag Flash Bomb Fūma Shuriken Gunbai Kunai Poison Scroll Sealing Tag Senbon Shuriken Sword Wire Strings }} Sakra Uchiha(うちはシャクラ;Uchiha Shakura) is a Head Ninja Monk of and is a recurring character of Ninja Gaiden:Ikigaiki series. Born during the times of the Second Shinobi World War(第二次忍界大戦, Dainiji Ninkai Taisen), Sakra would become one of the influential figures who united the southern territories of the Land of Fire, creating a autonomous region of what is now . Quenched with the desire to find her father is what brings her to where she is today. Background Sakra Uchiha was born during the times of the Second Shinobi World War, around four years prior to the war to be exact. She was born to Nakano Hyūga of the Hyūga branch of the Ōtsutsuki lineage and Shinzui Uchiha of the Uchiha household. Seen as an illegal child, Sakra would be berated by the Hyūga Household leading to a drift to the already strained relations between the village and Konohagakure. Shinzui would, however, take proper care of her, allowing her to play in his Shinobi toolsets and also teaching her shurikenjutsu. Sakra since childhood would like the competitive atmosphere of the family and would challenge the other kids in sparring matches, which were enjoyed by the older clansmen. Few months before the start of Second Shinobi World War, Shinzui would go to Takigakure, and clash against the then of the Seven Tails. the results of the battle were unknown, but under the orders of the Uchiha Head, Shinzui forced an Uzumaki Clansmen to seal whatever chakra was collected of the Seven-Tails inside Sakra Uchiha making her a Pseudo-Jinchūriki of the Tailed Beast. Unknown to them, the Uchiha planned to use Sakra as a weapon. During the Second Shinobi World War, Sakra Uchiha, still a child of six years, would help the Genin Squads by supporting them in their support tasks. As soon as she heard the news of his father's apparent death, she rushed through the battlefields in search of her father. Personality Appearance SakraUchiha.png Sakrauchiha1.jpg Headmonksakra.jpeg PhoenixUplaod.png Abilities Stats Roleplay Information Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Sake Family Category:Sage Category:Pseudo-Jinchūriki Category:Sensor Type Category:Modified Human